


Dance With Me

by Hungergamesgirl



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dance, Dance With Me, F/M, Gen, True Love, toph goes with everyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:33:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25708237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hungergamesgirl/pseuds/Hungergamesgirl
Summary: The men in her life all had different leading styles and there was one she loved the mostorToph learns to danceAll of the characters are at the age of consent
Relationships: Aang & Toph Beifong, Aang/Toph Beifong, Toph Beifong & Sokka, Toph Beifong & Zuko, Toph Beifong/Sokka, Toph Beifong/Zuko
Comments: 5
Kudos: 59





	Dance With Me

The men in her life all had different leading styles and there was one she loved the most

Zuko, he wanted to lead, even if he had to coax her and he wouldn't budge if she wouldn't let him. He must go first and pave the way, for them both and she was sure it was beautiful to see, but stifling like how her parents loved her, every step rehearsed and executed with careful precision

Aang wanted her to dance on him, her feet above his as he floated with them both, spinning her around until she felt dizzy.

But Sokka's dance style was her favourite, he was by her side as she desperately clutched him on ice. His steps were sure as he held her close, he loved her. She was certain of it whenever he promised secretly to be her eyes, they would face everything together and that was her favourite dance.


End file.
